Always Here For You
by tinky2
Summary: What happens when Bill Kaulitz finds a girl on the streets crying out her eyes? Does he help her or leave her? Read the story of a girl with a sad past and see what happens does she and Bill end up together or will time take too long? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

-Simone P.O.V

"You're so stupid and so drunk I can't believe I even married you". Simone heard her Mom yell at her father. She had been binding up the cuts on her wrists from 2 hours earlier accidently cutting open scares from other times. Sometimes it helped with the pain if her family and life or whatever.

She grabbed her bag and threw the gauze in it then climbed out the window that never closed. She got out the window then pulled her clean knife out of her pocket and threw it in a front zipper on the bag.

A few hours later of walking alone I looked at my phone. No texts and no missed calls. I realized it was late and felt like no one missed me so I curled in a ball on the curb and sobbed and all my make-up was running down my face I reached up and touched the side of my face where I felt blood running down it. It was where I got slapped and the ring had cut me.

-Tom P.O.V.

"Bill your running too fast I yelled at my twin". While we were coming home from the gas station because Bill wanted some gummy worms. We left the G's at 'the loft' that we were staying in. I almost tackled Bill but he said stop and had quit running; "do you hear that?" "Hear what?" I ask." Hang on for a second or follow me if you like". "What if it's dangerous?" "Then you'll have to find a new singer" he joked. "Very funny" I say "I'm coming with you".

-S.P.O.V

I heard something I sat up quickly and said "who's there?" They came up to me and say "Tom and Bill Kaulitz". I was wearing a black hoodie (with the hood up), a dark long sleeve shirt covering my wrists. Dark navy blue skinny jeans and worn out Navy Blue converse "Who are you?" Bill asked me. "Simone my name is Simone". "How old are you' Tom asks next. "16" I say. Bill says to Tom "we should take her with us and take care of her until someone comes or whatever happens". "Alright" Tom replies. Bill then asked me if "I'll come with them?" "Sure I guess so" I reply.

I stood up but due to dizziness and loss of blood I almost fall. Bill puts his hands around my waist to stable me and Tom reaches out for my hand but grabbed my wrist a little too hard. "Ouch" I exclaim out in pain. Bill asks "are you okay?" "Sure" I reply. I use Bill to balance and take my converse off. He asks me "if I can remove my hood". I say "yeah sure" and I lift it off my head they notice that I have make–up running down my face. But the most that stands out in the darkness of the night is my Blue/Green eyes against my pale skin.

Tom was the first to notice the blood and says" Bill let's go".

_A/N This is chapter one I will be uploading a chapter per week._

_ Enjoy please review 3_

_Love Tinky2_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-S.P.O.V.

We finally got to the loft and Bill knocked on the door. Gustav answered looking straight at me asking Tom "who is this?" "Her names Simone" he said "and we'll explain everything soon as soon as we get inside and get her cleaned up." "Alright?" "Alright" he replied.

Bill sat me on the toilet lid and pulled out the make-up remover, hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls, and a wash cloth. He asked "Which do I want to remove first the make-up or the blood?" "Umm the blood I guess" I reply. So Bill put some hot water in the sink and wiped away the blood then the make-up and then he cleaned up my cut he put a Band-Aid on it. He then put away the cleaning/healing products. Then he turned around and was surprised at how beautiful I actually am without any make-up.

-B. P.O.V

"Come on let's go out there now" I quickly said. "It's getting very warm you can take your hoodie off also; alright?" "Alright" she nodded a little. I noticed that she was very cautious of her wrists and that got the wheels turning in my head. I handed over her bag and she shoved her hoodie in there. Then she put it on her back and followed me out into the living room.

-S.P.O.V

Georg and Tom make room for me on the couch and have me sit in the middle of them. Then they tell me to tell them about myself. So I say "My name is Simone I'm 16 years old I ran away because my parents are always arguing 24/7. This drove me to insanity. I did something's that I regret; my twin brother died 2 years ago due to cancer. I've always had this bag packed and a window that never closed. I know how to deal with weird people. So yeah I ran away and now I'm here". Bill handed me a folded up paper that had two question's on it. He noticed the look on my face and said to answer truthfully. I unfold it and see them: 1) Do you cut your wrists? And 2) and is it because of the arguing and your brother? I write down Yes to both. I quickly fold it up and give it to him staring in the warm brown eyes that are full of kindness, love and hope as I give it to him.

"Any questions" I say breaking our gaze. Georg asks "if I ever got any sleep there". I say "rarely like 2 hours". Tom is next he says "2 questions- "The first you dealt with weird people?" "Yes" I reply. "Next question what happened to your face?" "Oh the cut I got slapped by someone and the person was wearing a ring and it cut me." Gustav had one last question "are you hungry?" "Starving" I reply. Bill makes me up a bowl of cereal which I gobble down. Georg sits there in astonishment and Tom then says "we might have someone who can beat you in how fast and how much food is packed away". "Very funny Tom" he replies. I poke him in the arm for that comment.

So I put my bowl in the sink and say "I don't mean to be a bother but where can I sleep"? Bill leads me to a room which actually is his and says "in here". "Are you sure" I ask him. "Yes" he replies. "The couch bed is very comfortable". "Okay' I give him a hug and whisper in his ear "thank-you so much" "your welcome he replies" I'll get you up in the morning. Okay I say.

-B.P.O.V

"Okay everybody too bed I'm tired and I'm sleeping in here". They all groan at me and leave me too make my bed up. The G's laughing and Tom smiling I tell him "shut-up Tom" he just sing-songs "somebodies in love" I punch him and make up my bed.

-S.P.O.V

I hear Tom teasing Bill then him getting hit in the gut. I roll my eyes reach into my bag get out shorts and a tank-top put them on and climb into bed and fall asleep instantly. I was woken up very nicely by someone who was rubbing my back. I look at the alarm clock and it reads 5:00 A.M. I turn around very quickly and look upon Georg's face I ask "what are you doing?" "You were crying and I was making sure that you're okay". "Oh well thank-you" I say "I am okay just a nightmare". (This is a lie more like remembering my brother's death in my sleep). So I fall back asleep for a long time.

-B.P.O.V

I decide it's time to wake her up its noon so I go in there with a coffee and I stroke her arm she stretches and looks at the clock which reads 12:00 p.m. "Good – Morning Sleeping Beauty" I say. She replies "Morning, can you try tomorrow?" "I would but I can't" I say." Okay" is her reply. "Here is some coffee for you and I want to talk to you is that alright?" "Yeah" she replies. "Well I want to take a look at your wrists". "No one else will know but they need to heal, Okay?" I tell her. She nods sipping her coffee. "Um can I go put some sugar in this?" I say yes you may". "Thanks" she replies.

-S.P.O.V

I go into the kitchen with Bill's words echoing in my head _"they have to heal"._ Georg surprises me and says "Good Morning are you okay?" "Uh yeah" snapping away from my thoughts "I'm fine quickly remembering my wrists and 5 a.m. I get the sugar and say "excuse me" "Yes you may go" is his reply but he didn't move instead he puts down my coffee cup and embraces me in a hug as he knew my nightmare from early hours this morning. I hug him back then leave taking my coffee with me. I walk back into the room and see Bill starting to make the bed. I put down my mug and ask "you've not really done this have you?" "No not really" he says. I give him a half smile and help him. He says "to sit down and drink the coffee that I made especially for you". "Thanks" I reply.

-B.P.O.V.

I decide to get straight to the point and ask "Why did you start?" "Cutting" she asks. I nod she takes a deep breath and says "After my twin brother was diagnosed for two years he hated his life and he told the doctors to pull the plug so they did and so for the past 2 years which was also around the time the arguing got really bad and went on forever I had no one to talk too. I dint know how to deal with it so I took care of it the only way I thought what seemed the best way possible. If it wasn't for your music I would be where my brother is." "Where's that?" I ask. She says "6 feet in the ground." "Wow" is all I can say. "I'm so sorry". "It's alright" she says running her hand through her hair which is cut to a jaw-length bob but styled differently. (I think it suits her very well).

-S.P.O.V

"Well give me a wrist" he says. So I lay one my left one in his hand. He goes to unclip the gauze when Tom calls "Bill have you seen the chaotic schedule coming up for this month?" He says "no I haven't" still holding my wrist. Tom comes in and sees the situation and asks "what happened?" I look at Bill with pleading eyes that say _don't make me answer. _So he tells him everything for me. Tom says a cuss word in German and hands Bill the schedule.

"Well let's take a look at your wrists now" he says. "Okay" I say. He unclips it I close my blocking tears and taking deep breaths. Bill's reaction is "wow this looks painful". I decide to open my eyes and as I do tears fall silently. He cleans it with peroxide, etc. Then he puts on some antibiotic. Then he moves to the next wrist I take deep breaths knowing this one will be much bloodier and worse it's the one with the deepest scares I think to myself. He unwraps it accidently squeezing on accident as he turns it around then asks "were these from your brother's death?" I nod. He cleans it up then puts on some antibiotic and fresh gauze on this one. I say "thank-you". "No problem" he says. "Give me your knife" I do he takes them and leaves. I grab my bag and dig out jeans; t-shirt and underwear then go to take a shower.

_/30 minutes later/_

-Georg P.O.V

I knock on the bathroom door and hear the water turn off and Simone asks "who's there?" I say "It's me Georg are you okay? You've been in there for a long time" There's silence on the other side then she says "Yeah I'm almost done"

-S.P.O.V

I get out and get dressed, clean up and come out finger combing my hair. Bill calls down the hallway for me to come to the living room. So I go and he says "we have a chaotic schedule coming up this month and we can't worry about another person as much as I would love to take you with us; do you mind staying here?" I tell him "no not at all". "Thank-you so much oh before I forget I want to do something with you". "What's that" me and Tom ask at the same time? "I want to take a picture of your wrists". "Why?" I say. "So that it's a way to remember how much such a young person can go through." "Okay" I say "let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

-S.P.O.V

I woke up at 9 a.m. I got up and went to the kitchen finding a note saying" _went to work there's food in the fridge you know what to do Love Tokio Hotel"_ (It was the last day of their chaotic month they had taken me with them a few times just on their easier days which were fun.) I took a shower the cuts on my wrist were heeling. I got dressed and decided to clean up "the loft". I started with the bathroom, living room, kitchen, there bedroom's, etc.

Then I go into the kitchen because they would be home in two hours I thought why not cook some dinner for them. So I made spaghetti creamy chicken Alfredo (for 3). Then I made Tom and Bill ceaser salad. I put it all on the table with the food covered. I took a deep breath and changed the song playing from Civil Twilight: Letters from the Sky to Panic! At the Disco: The ballad of Mona Lisa. I was in the other room organizing when I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door and looked through the peep hole it was Gustav. I unlock the door and see the rest of them holding shopping bags full of food and a few of clothes. I help them and Georg asks "what smells so good?" I say "dinner." Tom and Bill look around noticing how clean it is. "Let's eat then you can help unpack the groceries" Gustav says. I say "okay."

I lift up the plates of their food and set them on the kitchen counter then I sit down and say "dig in." "Wow this is really good" the G's exclaim. Bill takes his fork and steals some off Georg's plate Gustav offers some of Tom's which he takes. I finish first so I put my plate in the sink go to my room (Bill's room) and i check my phone there were a few texts but nothing important. "Oh well"

They had finished eating when I go back in there. Bill rinses of their plates and asks me "if everything is okay?" I shrug and say "guess so." "Well lets empty the bag's says Tom so we do.

-B.P.O.V

I give her the bag from me which has some clothes in it. She questions it and Georg tells her "for you we each got you some stuff." Thank you" she tells us and goes to take a look. The first thing that she pulls out is a dress that I picked out for her. It's black and layered kind of Goth she says "thank-you just one problem" she says." What?" I ask. "I don't wear dresses but I'll save it for a special occasion." The other thing that I gave her is a pair of black skinny jeans. "Thanks I love them" is what she says.

-T.P.O.V

My gift is next I give her a new lip ring for her piercing that I only noticed a few days ago. Also a pair of owl earrings with an ear cuff which she fell in love with immediately. "Thank-you" she says.

-Gustav P.O.V

Unlike the others I only got her one thing she opens the bag pulls out the box I look at her face and she seems ecstatically happy she opens up the box and says "oh my pasta thank-you so much I have needed to buy a new pair for so long." She puts them on immediately to see if they fit which they do and she jumps up and gives me a hug. I can't but think that no one has ever done this or if it's been a long time since they have. "I tell her I got them for you because your others are falling apart. She just giggles a little bit. (I text Bill my thoughts) he just looks at me as in agreeing.

-Georg P.O.V

I hand her a box of flowers and a small box. She opens the flowers first and sees that they are a dozen black roses. She exclaims "my favorite how did you know". I tell her "lucky guess" then there also is a necklace in the box and it said "No matter how weak you are we will be strong for you."

-S.P.O.V

I started crying and Bill looked at him saying "Hobbit I told you it would make her cry." It reminded me of something similar that my brother would say I said through sobs and tears. I get up wiping the tears from my eyes and give each of them a hug Bill kisses the top of my head.

I try on the clothes and they fit. I wear the jewelry and piercing. After that I take Tom with me and 6 black roses we go to the graveyard I find my brothers grave as if I know it by heart and lay them on top of the stone then I put a rock on the stems to make sure that they don't blow away. Tom then asks "how many minutes?" I say "he's 10 minutes older than me." "That's tough" he says. "Yeah he grew these for me." He gives me a hug and then I say "let's go back". "Okay" he says.


	4. Chapter 4

-S.P.O.V

It's been a year since I moved to "the loft". I got better mentally and physically. I had their numbers and while they were busy with work I helped around the house and texted them. I got a call from my Mom saying that they were getting divorced she also said she and I would live together and I would visit my Dad on school breaks and every other weekend. Also that she would never finish forgiving Tokio Hotel for what they've done. So I decide to go home I pack up my bag.

Bill came into my room and handed me a vanilla folder I stopped him before he left my room I hugged him tighter more than I've hugged anyone. I bury my head in his shoulder we break from the hug and I give him a sweet firm kiss against his lo[s.

After packing I decide to have some time with each of the guys I left giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

**-1 year later-**

I was with my best friend her name Iris we became friends after my time with Tokio Hotel. We were going to lunch I look across the parking lot and I see Tom. "Iris I'll catch up with you okay?" I say. "Okay" she says grabbing her boyfriend's arm and walking off with him I roll my eyes and I run straight to Tom hoping Bill is over there also. (I longed to see him I mean we texted a couple of times but I just wished to see how he actually is).

"Hey" I say out of breath "hey he replies how are you?" "Good and you?" "Good" he answers. I immediately decide to "bite the bullet" and ask "How's Bill?" "He is alright he misses you" Tom tells me. I ask "can you give him a letter for me? I ask him. "Yeah I can" "Really thanks" I say as I dig around in my purse and pull it out. "Also here are some graduation announcements for the 4 or you". "Wow it's been a long time" he says. "Yeah" I nod I give him a hug and say I have to go back to class/lunch bye." "Bye" he says.

-The Loft-

-T.P.O.V

"Bill I got you something" I say teasingly. "What is it?" He asks. I say "a letter from Simone." He jumps up over Georg and says "give to me." I sing-song "somebodies in love". "Maybe" he replies flatly. Georg pipes up and says "Tom give it up." Alright" I say. I hand Bill the letter and tell him "you have to tell me what it says." "Okay" he replies.

-B.P.O.V

I rip open the letter there are a lot of pictures of her in different dresses and she is in a field but it still is in New York. I hand them to Tom to look at and now the letter.

_Dear Bill; how are you? Me I'm good it's been exactly one year since I've had all of you in my life. I haven't cut myself also I kept all the promises that I made y'all. I love you and I thank the lord for you guys. Now I have to go and finish graduation invitations. Love you_

_Love Simone._

_P.S. The pics are for all of you to look at (they are the ones that I didn't use and the one who gave you this letter has the announcement but I want to personally invite you so give me a call),_

"Tom can I have one of those" I say pointing at the cards in my brother's hand. "Sure can I read the letter"? He asks. "Sure" I reply. "Wow she's so beautiful." I say and at that comment Georg and Gustav come to take a look. "Maki let me see" Georg says. I replied "Alright Hobbit". So we spent the rest of our evening looking at the pictures and remembering funny things about her.

I told the guys I need to make a phone call. "It's already 9 o'clock" Tom tells me. I can't get Simone out of my head so I called her number after about the 4th or 5th ring I heard a sleepy voice go "Hello?" So I reply with "Hey sleepy it's me Bill."

**Simone- **Bill? How are you?

**Me- **Good & you?

**Simone- **Good so you got my letter?

**Me- **Yeah can I tell you something?

**Simone- **Sure

**Me- **You're Beautiful I mean completely gorgeous.

**Simone- **(I heard her giggle) Thanks. Also I personally invite you to my high school graduation.

**Me- **I'll be there.

**Simone- **Great well I have to finish this homework. Love you bye.

**Me- **Bye (I heard a click and we were done).

-Tom's P.O.V

"You alright little brother?" Yeah goodnight" he says. I could tell something was up I think it might have to do with Simone.

-Simone's P.O.V

GRADUATION DAY I was in a Navy-blue knee-length dress and 5 inch patent leather navy-blue heels. Iris was in a steam-punk dress and heels. We took our seats and went through all the speeches then my name was called I got up grabbed my guitar and said "hey how's everyone doing?" Good they said. I said I'm not very good at speeches but I'm very good at singing so I said I choose Tokio Hotel World Behind my Wall because it's about the wall that we put up to block ourselves from others that try to help us. I say it's very personal to me so here you go. I finished it and went back to my seat. There were a few more speeches and we got our high-school diplomas then it was over.

I stand up and like the rest of my classmates I throw my cap in the air and catch it. I turn around and see Iris we hug about 3 times I say I'll text you in a bit to find you again we laugh and I say "I have to go find people". "Me too bye" she says. I walk away with the feeling of a weight being lifted off my shoulders and my head in the clouds. I walk right into my Dad's back. He gives me a hug and says "wow my little girl is growing up" I smile so brightly. I say "come on let's go find family and the only people I invited". "MOM" I give her a hug she says to me "good job up there". "Thanks:" I say. "Have you seen Bill yet?" I ask her. "Yeah he's around" she replies I nod.

Someone came up behind me and tickled my sides I turn around and see it's…. "Georg" I give him a hug. He whispers in my ear that "I look great and did really good." I say "thanks". I give Gustav a hug I can tell by his smile that I did well I smile back at him. For us it's like we can communicate through emotions. I say 'I was really nervous' and we laugh together. Tom comes up to me and says "hey you, I don't think I've ever heard someone pull of that song as good as you did and I have to say you look "sexy hexy". I say "thank-you now give me a hug" so we hug. I ask "have any of you guys seen Bill?" "Yeah he had to use the restroom" Tom replies. "Okay" I say. I lean on Tom and take my heels off.

A few minutes later of introductions and catching up Bill emerges from the restroom up to where we are. I run up to him and give him a huge hug we don't let go off each other I bury my head in his shoulder while he rubs the small of my back with his thumb. We stay like that tangled up in each other's arms smelling each other's cologne/perfume. My Dad comes up to us and says "who are you? " "Bill Kaulitz" he replies shaking his hand and the other rubbing my back. "How do you know her" he asks next. So I say "remember when you and Mom filed for divorce they took care of me for that whole year." "Okay" he says.

Tom says "how about lunch?" "Sure" everyone says. So we walk around town most of the day I had one arm linked in Bill's never letting go. The other in Iris's and that hand holding my shoes. We hung out talking, joking and teasing each other.


	5. Chapter 5

-5 years later-

-S.P.O.V

I was in college for my fashion design, make-up, and hair degree's. It was the night of their concerts I grabbed my phone and texted Tom saying "getting ready for tonight make sure Bill wears his converse" (they had become our shoes). He replies" he will be I hid all of his other shoes." I reply "ha-ha also meet me before the show I have a gift for Bill." "Okay" he says.

I put on the dress that Bill gave me a few years ago, the lip ring and earrings from Tom, the necklace from Georg and the converse from Gustav. I leave my hair down which now fell to the small of my back now. I tell Iris my roommate/bff from high school "that I'll be late so don't wait up because I have my key". I give her a hug and leave.

I get there and see Tom I give him a vanilla folder and I tell him to give it to Bill and I gave him a hug and say pass one on to Bill for me. I go inside and find my seat in the front row I have my backstage pass around my neck.

-In the Dressing Room-

-Tom's P.O.V

I go in there as Bill is finishing his eyeliner touch-ups. I maneuver my way over to where he is and lay the envelope in front of him. He asks "What's this" I tell him a gift from a fan." "Okay" he says as he opens it. I was watching his face in the mirror "what is it?" says Georg knowing his bandmate. "Simone" Bill says holding up pictures of her wrists. "I can't believe it's been 5 years since we last saw her well lezza go" Bill says.

S.P.O.V

I was waiting for the concert it finally started with Noise and ended with Alien. I sang along with every song. I noticed the guys locating girls in the crowd but Bill kept his eyes on me. It's after the concert I walked to the backstage directions showing my pass to the bodyguard who let me through. I walk to the sitting area and I sit on the couch.

"Yeah I think she was in the crowd wearing the stuff that we bought her all those years ago" I hear Bill say. "Yeah I saw her before the show" Tom tells him. They come into the sitting area and I say "hello boys." I stand up and Bill stares at me in astonishment I blush a little. "Hi" I say. "Hi" he replies coming in as he tells his bandmates "to leave him" they do.

Then he comes in and circles me in astonishment. I give him a smile he smiles back. "Wow that dress looks so good on you good choice." He sits on the couch put's his arms around my waist and pull's me down to the red faux leather couch. I giggle he then start's tickling me which makes me laugh hard he firmly presses his lips against mine which I welcome and it turns into a soft warm kiss. After talking to each other a little bit the guys come in.

We strike up conversation Tom asks me "how old are you now?' I say I'm 19 now". "Wow you have certainly grown into your body" Georg remarks. "Thanks" I say blushing I can't help but giggle. Tom then asks "how is Iris?" I tell him "she's good were roommates would you like her number?" "Yes" he replies blushing very slightly. So I give him her number and then I stand up to get a drink of water when I realize Bill still hasn't let go of my hand which we involuntarily interlocked our fingers. Tom gets up and gets me some water I was looking at Bill he then asks me is today the anniversary of your twin brother isn't it? I nod as a tear escaped my eye. He wipes it away with the [ad of his thumb casually as it's the most natural thing in the world stopping the rain in my heart.

"Simone" says Gustav I quickly look over at him breaking my gaze from Bill "yes?" "I think Bill has a question for you." Bill sticks his tongue out at him which makes me laugh remembering the past 5 years. "So yes Bill what is it? (My curiosity taking over). So he says "will you go out with me?" I ask "as in a date?" "Yes" he replies. I decide to tease him. "Hm" I say about to get up but he pulls me down by my waist I sigh and say "I don't know" I have a big smirk across my face and I could tell the others knew I was teasing him. "Yes absolutely" I say to him.

Tom gets up to make a phone call. He comes back in with a big goofy smile across his face he says "me and Iris will be going out on a date also". I suggest "why don't we double date but sit at different tables." "Oh so share a bill? Tom asks. "Yes the money kind not mine" I say pecking Bill on the cheek. That made him blush the same as the bright red couch we are sitting on.

-5 months later-

My Dad had passed due to Cancer which caused me to go through a bit of depression. My Mom made me move in with her to make sure I was okay and Bill took care of me. Even if it meant hiding knives and dulling blades but I didn't feel like dealing with Tom yelling at me. After 5 weeks of living with my Mom Tom and Iris got married months ago and I find out that Iris is pregnant I congratulated them.

5 a.m. I wake up at today I couldn't sleep anymore it was all I did to keep myself from cutting. I started packing up my room Bill and Mom told me to move in with Bill. So I was cleaning up for that. At 8 a.m. I got a text from Bill asking are you awake? I replied since 5 a.m.

**Bill- **Oh why?

**Me- **Couldn't sleep anymore it's all I've been doing for the past 5 weeks.

**Bill**- What are you doing now?

**Me- **Packing my stuff.

**Bill- **Nice I'll come to get you and your things soon and I'll help you pack.

**Me- **Okay my Mom is up already see you soon Love you X.

**Bill**- Love you too X.

There was a knock on the door I look through the peep hole and I see Bill I open it. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me in close I wrapped my hands around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair and kissed him when we broke away I then buried my head into his chest choking out sobs making his t-shirt tear soaked. I lifted up on my tiptoes whispering in his ear let's go and finish. So I finally release from his grasp and notice that my Mom and Tom are talking. Then my Mom asks me if I "am going with the guys?" I say "yes I am." "Good you need to get out of here" she says. Which makes all of us laugh.

I lead Bill, Tom, and my Mom to my room and I hand them box's which they take to the trailer attached to Tom's Escalade. Bill comes up first and asks to "see my wrists". I roll my eyes and show him he said "okay" (there are no changes). We finish moving boxes then I clean up I leave the stuffed animals and stuff like it. I give my Mom a tight hug and leave with tears stinging my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

-S.P.O.V

Bill comforts me as Tom drives. We finally get there Bill and Tom carry in the boxes as I hand the boxes to them. The trailer was empty so I close it up. I then ask Tom "Where is Iris?" He says "she went out to the Doctors and then the store to do some grocery shopping". "Okay" I say.

So we move my stuff into the guest bedroom. After I unpack and put everything away I collapse on the bed and accidentally fall asleep. "It's time for dinner someone downstairs" yells. I look at the clock and close my eyes againg. Next thing I know I was being poked in the arm I open my eyes and see it's Tom. He says "Bill cooked." I get up and walk downstairs. I get down there and we have a good time and Iris and I catch up.

_**A/N- Please review. Sorry the last chapter isn't very long have a good day.**_


End file.
